


The Naked Truth

by tillyenna



Series: Strip Shootout - it's really a thing! [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Hockey is very homoerotic ok?, M/M, Public Nudity, Strip Shootout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillyenna/pseuds/tillyenna
Summary: We found a video of a bunch of Norwegian players playing strip shootout, during an open practice... and one of them genuinely got naked...That spawned this.Real talk summary: The flyers boys do a strip shootout, where you have to lose an item of kit/clothing every time you DON'T get a puck in the goal... against Carter Hart...So why are all the defense boys scoring faster than the pretty forwards?
Relationships: Carter Hart/Nolan Patrick
Series: Strip Shootout - it's really a thing! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971550
Comments: 15
Kudos: 106





	The Naked Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starburst_sunbeam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starburst_sunbeam/gifts).



“Alright boys,” AV calls them in, it’s nearly the end of practise, and they’re all exhausted, but morale is good. AV has had a friend joining him, a coach from Norway, and it’s been a reasonably light hearted practise.

“Carter,” AV glances over at his young goalie protegee, “How do you feel about some shootout practise.”

Carter takes a swig from his drinks bottle, “Sure Coach,” He says mildly – it’s impossible to rattle Carter, and the coaching staff are yet to find his point of exhaustion.

Sam, the coach from Norway smirks and leans over to mutter something in AV’s ear, causing the Flyers coach to snort with laughter.

“Oh that is brilliant,” AV claps his friend on the back, still chuckling, “Sam here says they have a twist on this for his team. For every shot you don’t score, you have to remove one item of your gear.”

“Is that dangerous?” Sanny squawks.

“It’s only shootouts.” Sam shrugs, “Or maybe you American boys are a little weak?”

Of course, challenging their strength was the way to get them to guarantee that they’d do it, and it didn’t take long before the boys were all lining up to start taking their shots.

“You’ve got this,” AV claps Hartsy on his shoulder through the pads, “Let’s humiliate your teammates ok?”

Hartsy nods, settling into his crease.

The first round of shots he stops every single one, of course he does – he’s the future of Philadelphia. To a man, each of the flyers remove their helmets, and try again, it’s not like it’s hard to try doing a shootout drill without a helmet, however Hartsy stops them all again.

The boys are cheering and joking with each other as they whip their practise jerseys over their heads, down to just their pads.

Laughts is the only one to get one through on the next round, laughing at his teammates as they strip down to their underarmour.

Haysie reaches over to Nolan and tweaks a perky nipple, “Cold baby cat?” he smirks.

“Fuck off.” Nolan rolls his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

The next round through, a few more of the boys squeak pucks past Hartsy, laughing as their teammates have to pull their underarmour off.

“Dude,” Haysie smirks at Patty, “You are blushing like over your entire torso.”

“Shut up.” Nolan rolls his eyes. “Like, chirp Trav for his terrible manscaping or something.” He gestures at Konecny’s chest.

“My chest hair is a work of art.” Teeks strokes a hand over his sparse chest hair.

They’re too busy focusing on getting through the next round, getting to keep their shin pads, but then as Haysie is stood there next to Teeks, wriggling his shin pads off, he suddenly realises. “Fuck,” he frowns at the teammates that have made it through the cut, “How the fuck have more defense boys made it through than us forwards.”

Teeks just shrugs, skating forward to take a shot, and whooping loudly when it goes through.

Haysie is delighted when he manages to join Travis skating over to the bench. “Have you noticed how everyone is left is ridiculously pretty.”

“Woah now.” Travis glares at him, “I’m pretty.”

“I mean it.” Haysie gestures to where a few remaining players are stripping out of their socks.

Travis looks over, there’s Claude, Frosty, Couts, Raffy, Patty, Lindy, plus a few others, “I mean, ok, they’re all the pretty ones. Just luck of the draw?”

“The pretty ones who also include some of our top shootout guys.” Haysie continues, watching as Hartsy effortlessly blocks a shot from Nolan.

“Huh.” Travis pauses, looking like he’s thinking hard, “Is that just a really weird co-incidence?”

“Either that,” Haysie takes a swig from his drinks bottle, “Or Hartsy’s working harder for the pretty boys.”

“Why would he do that?” Travis stares at him in confusion.

Kevin rolls his eyes, “To see them naked?”

“We literally get naked several times a day around each other.” Travis counters.

“Yeah, but locker room rules says that Hartsy can’t look in the locker room, whereas now, he’s defending against them, he’s encouraged to look.”

Travis huffs, watching as those who didn’t make the cut shimmy out of their pants and leg pads. Those of them who are still on the sidelines are giggling freely, their teammates look like idiots skating around in their underwear, their jocks and their gloves.

After that round, only Nolan and Oskar remain.

“You might be on to something.” Travis admits as he watches them climb awkwardly out of their jocks, Nolan shooting death glares at anyone who sniggers, which is pretty much everyone.

Hartsy doesn’t seem affected, he seems his usual cool calm and collected self as he sprays his water in the air, refocussing his eyes and settling back into his crease.

Oskar gets the next shot though, and skates off, instantly grabbing his discarded kit.

Travis watches as Nolan strips out of his jock, and then skates towards Hartsy.

“Carter,” Nolan says, low, only audible to the goalie, “Don’t do this to me Hartsy.”

“Your gloves.” Carter counters with, eyes flicking up to meet Nolans, “Next time lose the gloves.”

Of course, the shot doesn’t go through, it’s a beautiful unpredictable save from Carter and the boys are all left wondering how the fuck he did it, as Nolan pulls his gloves off and throws them to the ground.

He skates towards Carter one last time, “Carter, please.” He mumbles, “I’m begging you.”

Carter’s eyes flicker over him, “This isn’t begging.”

Nolan groans, throwing his head back, flushing all the way down to where his boxer briefs are covering his last remaining shreds of modesty. “What do I have to do Hartsy?”

Carter smirks at him behind the grid of his mask, “You have to score Patty.”

Nolan shakes his head and lines up to take the shot. There’s no way it shouldn’t have gone in, any other goalie in the league and it wouldn’t have gone in. Carter Hart is the saviour of Philadelphia however, and he tips it straight back.

Nolan groans and skates over to AV, “Tell me I don’t have to.”

“You need to keep your skates on.” AV grins at him, “I’m not having your bare feet on my ice.”

“Coach,” Nolan pleads, “I’m down to my undies, don’t make me do this.”

AV glances at his friend.

“It’s not the first time,” The Norwegian coach shrugs, “But nobody’s ever not scored when they were naked, I don’t know what the next step would be.”

“He has to suck Hartsy off!” Haysie yells unhelpfully

Nolan flushes bright red and flicks his middle finger up at Haysie, and then with all of his teammates watching, strips out of his boxer briefs, and butt naked, skates to the middle of the rink, the hoots and hollers of his teammates providing the backdrop to his nudity.

Nolan ignores the flushing in his cheeks, all of his cheeks, and skates up to get the puck, he sends a pleading look towards Carter, before skating down the ice, trying to ignore the way his cock moves with its new found freedom.

When Carter catches the puck snugly in his glove, Nolan groans and carries on skating towards the net. “The fuck Hartsy?” He groans, “You couldn’t have given me that one?”

Carter’s eyes flicker up and down Nolan’s naked form, “Nope.” He smirks, tipping his helmet back on his head.

“I’m hurt,” Nolan admits, “Like, I’d have thought maybe you’d be a little distracted.”

“Quite the opposite,” Hartsy’s admits, barely a tremor to his voice, “Found it very easy to focus on you.”

Nolan groans, trying to ignore the way that his cock twitches against his thigh, grateful that he’s facing Hartsy, and therefore even if Carter can see it, nobody else on the team can.

“Good job Carter,” AV appears at Nolan’s shoulder, “Patrick, get your kit back on, you’re on puck clean up today.”

Nolan groans, but it seems only fair, and he skates over to where his clothes are scattered and pulls on his underpants and his jersey – everything else feels like too much effort and they cover him a reasonable amount.

Inside the locker room, Haysie wanders over to Carter before hitting the showers. “That was cute Cartah Hahrt, cruel, but cute.”

Carter rolls his eyes, “I was doing my job Kevin.”

“Sure you were,” Haysie slaps him firmly on the ass, “Try using your fucking big boy words next time.”

“He’s not…” Carter starts, but Haysie silences him with a look.

“I live with him Hartsy.” Haysie points out, “Trust me on this one.”

When Nolan gets back to the locker room he’s expecting the jeers from his teammates, Travis slapping him on the back. “Patty,” he laughs, “You didn’t even get a shot through with your massive cock in his face.”

“Stop obsessing over the size of my dick Teeks.” Nolan rolls his eyes, grabbing his shower caddy and heading to the showers. Everyone else was a head of him, so he gets the place to himself. When he gets back out to the locker room the place is empty, and he throws his clothes on as quickly as possible, heading out to the parking lot to see if Haysie’s already left without him.

He finds Carter there instead, leant against his car. “Haysie says I owe you an apology.” He says, not meeting Nolan’s eyes.

“Thought you were just doing your job.” Nolan mumbles.

“I may have been focusing a little harder on you than the others.” Carter admits, “At least let me offer you a ride home.”

“Yeah?” Nolan blushes furiously, hating his cheeks for giving everything away to anyone who cares to look, “A ride would be nice.”

He chews on the cord from his hoodie while Hartsy pulls out of the parking lot, but eventually manages to ask, “Why me?”

Carter glances towards him in confusion, and then realisation dawns, “Patty,” he says softly, “You own mirrors yeah?”

“Oh,” Patty blushes as heavily as ever, and stares at his shoes, “You could have just said.”

“You might also have noticed that I’m really competitive.” Carter smirks.

“You said you tried harder for me.”

“Yeah,” Carter flicks a glance sideways, not willing to risk more than that while he’s driving, “Because you’re really good, and really hot,” he shrugs, figuring he might as well go for broke, “And I liked watching you squirm.”

Nolan mumbles something unintelligible in return, and Carter waits until he’s pulled into Kevin’s driveway to turn to him and say “You’re going to have to repeat that.”

“You said I wasn’t begging.” Nolan’s face is flaming red, and he’s staring fixatedly at his shoes as if they’re the most interesting thing in the world.

“You weren’t.” Carter states simply.

“Butyou’dlikeitifIdid?” The words come out in one jumbled mess and it takes Carter a moment to translate them.

“Oh fuck yes.” He grins at Nolan, “That would definitely have put me off my game.”

“What if I beg you now?” Nolan asks, raising his eyes to meet Carters for the first time since they’d got in the car.

“What would you be begging for Pats?”

Nolan shrugs, half a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, “What if I beg you to let me see as much of you as you’ve seen of me?”

Carter swallows once noticeably, the only indication he’s shown this whole time that he is at all affected by Nolan, “Invite me in.” He orders, a slight rasp to his voice that wasn’t there before.

“You wanna come in?” Nolan bites his lip.

“Good boy.” Carter answers, reaching for the car door, he doesn’t want to wait a moment longer before getting Nolan inside.

Thankfully, Haysie has gone out, so there’s no interruptions as Nolan leads Carter to his bedroom. When they get there however, he falters momentarily, flush staining his cheeks. “I don’t…”

“Beg.” Carter says, his voice as even and steady as ever, “Get on your knees and beg me.”

Nolan turns to face him, sinking slowly to his knees, “Hartsy,” he mutters, unable to meet his eyes, “Please.”

Carter reaches down, a hand cupping Nolan’s face, tilting it up towards him, “Tell me what you want.”

Nolan blushes, eyes flickering to the side so he doesn’t have to meet Hartsy’s gaze, “Haysie said I should suck you off,” he mumbles, voice barely audible.

Carter scoffs, “I didn’t ask what Haysie wants,” he smirks, his thumb stroking across Nolan’s lower lip, “I want to hear about what you want Patty.”

With a groan, Nolan tipped his head forward to rest against Carter’s hip, mumbling completely inaudibly.

“I’m going to need some words pretty boy.” Carter grins, earning him a defiant glare from Nolan

“I’m not pretty.” Nolan mutters.

“Disagree,” Carter stares down at him, “Now beg me.”

A whimper escapes past Nolan’s lips, “Please Hartsy.”

“Please what?” Carter asks, utterly reluctantly to give in until he’s heard the words he wants to, “Please doesn’t really tell me anything.”

“I want…” Nolan starts, and then trails off, looking away, his cheeks flushing so crimson they’re giving off heat. “Just please.”

“Simple words Patty,” Carter says softly, but still not budging, he can see where Nolan is tenting the front of his sweats, hard just from the feeling of being on the floor, being exposed, first physically to the team, and now, emotionally to Carter.

“Please Hartsy, I want to…” Nolan trails off, before starting again, “I want your cock.”

“Good boy,” Carter croons, “That’s very good, beautiful begging for me Patty, but I need you to tell me where you want it.”

“My mouth, fuck please Hartsy, I want it in my mouth.” Now that he’s managed to get the words out, it’s like a damn has broken, and the begging comes easier.

Carter groans, threading his hands through Nolan’s long lanky hair, “One last question beautiful,”

Nolan blinks up at him expectantly.

“Either way, you get my cock in your mouth, but I don’t mind if you give me your mouth, or I take it.” As Carter says the words he can see the jerk of Nolan’s cock in reaction.

Nolan tilts his head back and groaned, “Fuck Carter,” he whispered, “Take me, please.”

With his free hand, Carter quickly draws his own achingly hard cock from his sweats, “Open wide for me beautiful,” he says guiding his cockhead towards Nolan’s lips. He releases his hand from Nolan’s hair for just a moment, to move one of Nolan’s hands to his thigh, “Pinch or hit me if you need me to stop,” he adds, serious as always.

Nolan nods, opening his mouth wide enough his tongue pink, wet and shiny reaching out to meet the tip of Carter’s cock as it slipped between his lips.

Carter moans as he presses into the wet heat of Nolan’s mouth, “God,” he mutters, “You’re so fucking gorgeous,” he keeps his eyes trained on Nolan’s face, watching as he slide his cock in and out of his wet receptive mouth, just once or twice fucking in deep enough to make Nolan choke and gag before pulling back out again.

It doesn’t take long, losing himself in it, the tension had been building since practise, and soon he finds himself pulling back out in an effort to stop himself coming down Nolan’s throat without his permission. “Fuck Patty, let me come on your beautiful face.”

Nolan groans, and reached down to palm himself through his sweats, “Please Hartsy,” he begs, voice cracked from where his throat had been being used. He leaves his mouth hanging open, as Carter strokes himself to his orgasm, coming in hot milky ropes across the bright red of Nolan’s cheeks.

“Fuck,” Carter swears, running his thumb through it as he stands there gasping to catch his breath, “You are fucking incredible Pats.”

“Please,” Nolan begged, “Please.”

“Stand up,” he reaches out a hand to pull Nolan to eye level with him, and sliding one arm around his waist, he shoves the other hand inside Nolan’s sweats, tugging him unceremoniously to his climax.

Nolan whimpers as he comes, resting his forehead on Carter’s shoulder, his face smearing Carter’s t-shirt with his own come.

For a few minutes, they both stand there, chests heaving, catching their breath in silence. Eventually, Carter groans aloud, “Fuck Pats,”

Nolan groans, laughing a little, “That was hot.” He mumbles.

“You have no fucking idea how long I’ve wanted you.” Carter whispers, pulling his teammate back up to standing, “No fucking idea.”

“Could have shown that a little better than making me get butt naked in the middle of Vorhees” Nolan mutters bitchily.

“I mean,” Carter grins at him, “Where would have been the fun in that?” He reaches down to lace his fingers through Nolan’s, “How about you show me where your bathroom is, and we get cleaned up.” He lets Nolan lead him through to the bathroom, but insists on washing Nolan’s face for him, then he drags Nolan back to his bedroom, pulling off both their t-shirts and steering him towards the bed.

“What now?” Nolan asks softly, sitting on the edge of his bed.

“Do you mean what now as in right now this minute, or as in, where do we go from here?”

“Either.” He chews nervously on his lip.

Carter reaches out a hand, and takes Nolan’s, “Well, where we go from here, is I ask you out on a date, and you say yes.”

Nolan raises an eyebrow at him, “Do I now?”

Carter nods, grinning, “Of course, and as for right now, I was going to lie down on your bed and make out with you, because it’s criminal that I haven’t had my mouth on yours yet.”

Nolan just shrugs, shifting back onto his bed, “I guess you’re in charge then,” he mutters with a blush.

Carter hums and leans forward pressing a soft kiss to Nolan’s mouth, “Damn straight,” he whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me on tumblr or something [@princesstillyenna](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/princesstillyenna)


End file.
